Somon (Watcher Datafile)
SOMON Somon the Artificer is the oldest and most powerful of the Great Beasts. He is also, however, the most frail. Somon seems to be a trickster. When Alpha Flight first ventured into the Realm of the Beasts, he tricked several members and almost stole their souls. Somon is the leader of the Gods of the Elder Night, the ruler of the dimension that he and the other Great Beasts are sealed in, and his strength is born of sorcery ancient as winter and black as night. Affiliations: Solo 3D10, Buddy D6, Team 2D8 Distinctions: Lord of the Great Beasts, Soul Broker, Trickster Power Sets: ANCIENT EVIL Dimensional Control D12, Godlike Reflexes D12, Growth D10, Master Sorcery D12, Mind Control D10, Psychic Death D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a d6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Ensnare Soul. After inflicting stress with an Ancient Evil power in an attack action, spend a doom die to create an Ancient Evil stunt equal to the stress inflicted or step up an Ancient Evil or Great Beast power until used in an action. SFX: Magical Manifestations. When creating illusion-based assets or complications, add a D6 to your dice pool and step up your effect die. Spend a D8 from the doom pool and reveal that the heroes have been fighting a Avatar instead of the real Somon. SFX: Malicious. When causing mental stress, emotional stress, or complications based around the target’s desires and fears, against a character already suffering mental stress, emotional stress, or a complication from another Ancient Evil roll, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Misery. Activate an opportunity from opponent’s reaction to an action that includes an Ancient Evil power. Opponent takes physical stress equal to the die that created the opportunity. SFX: Untouchable. On a successful reaction against a close-combat action, inflict physical stress with the effect die, or convert opponent’s effect die into an Ancient Evil stunt. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. Limit: Currency of Souls. Spend a resource, asset, or complication created by an Ancient Evil power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Dimensional Prison. In the Realm of the Beasts, Somon has complete control. Shut down Dimensional Control if not within the Realm of the Great Beasts. Limit: Soul Barbs. Mind Control only becomes available against living targets on which you have inflicted emotional stress. Targets who have recovered emotional stress are immune to your Mind Control. GREAT BEAST Godlike Stamina D12, Mystic Resistance D10, Mystic Senses D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Teleport D10 SFX: Earthly Avatar. Ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, hunger, poison, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. The forms of the Great Beasts on Earth are only spiritual manifestations and cannot be destroyed, only banished. SFX: Grant Power. Step down a power from one of your power sets to step up a power of target character or add the stepped down power to one of the power sets of the target. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. If recovered, step down or remove the improved power of the target. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Teleport Other. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a d6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Dimensional Transport. Teleport is only usable to transport other characters within the Realm of the Great Beast or across dimensions and requires a die from the doom pool. Limit: God of Elder Night. Step up or add D6 to the doom pool when affected by Great Beast-specific milestones or magic, or take stress from holy relics and divine powers. Limit: Bane of the Northern Gods. Add a D6 to the doom pool or step up the lowest doom die. Count 1s and 2s as generating opportunities for the rest of the scene, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Specialties: Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Psych Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Great Beasts